Purpurne Hochzeit
|Ausgang = Ermordung von Joffrey Baratheon |Seite1 = |Seite2 = |Kommandant1 = keiner |Kommandant2 = *Lord Petyr Baelish *Lady Olenna Tyrell |Teilnehmer1 =*{Joffrey Baratheon} |Teilnehmer2 =*Sansa Stark *Ser {Dontos Hollard} |Verluste1 = {Joffrey Baratheon} |Verluste2 = {Dontos Hollard} |Teil von = Krieg der Fünf Könige |Vorherige =Rote Hochzeit |Nächste =Überfall auf Grauenstein }} Die Purpurne Hochzeit (im Original: Purple Wedding) ist ein Ereignis in der vierten Staffel von Game of Thrones. Es bezeichnet die Hochzeit zwischen König Joffrey aus dem Hause Baratheon und Margaery Tyrell, die das Bündnis zwischen den mächtigsten Herrscherhäusern von Westeros enger verknüpfen soll. Beim Hochzeitsfest im Hofgarten des Roten Bergfrieds bricht Joffrey nach einem Hustenanfall zusammen, da er vergifteten Wein aus seinem Kelch getrunken hat. Er stirbt kurz darauf in den Armen seiner Mutter. Sein Onkel Tyrion Lennister wird von Cersei des Mordes bezichtigt und von der Königsgarde ergriffen. In der Serie Vorgeschichte Der Lord von Winterfell, Eddard Stark, und König Robert Baratheon vereinbarten ein Verlöbnis zwischen Neds Tochter Sansa und Roberts (vermeintlichem) Sohn Joffrey, um die Allianz der beiden Männer durch eine Vermählung ihrer Kinder zu untermauern. Nach König Roberts Tod wurde Eddard Stark wegen Hochverrats hingerichtet, nachdem er einen Staatsstreich zu vollziehen versuchte. Die Verlobung zwischen Sansa und Joffrey wurde durch diesen Akt nicht angetastet. Joffrey fing jedoch an, Sansa aufgrund des Verrats der Starks zu schikanieren und zu demütigen. So zwang er sie, den aufgespießten Kopf ihres Vaters auf den Burgmauern anzusehen. Nach der Schlacht am Schwarzwasser löste Joffrey seine Verlobung mit Sansa, um stattdessen Margaery Tyrell zu heiraten, da das Haus Tyrell durch Nahrungsmittellieferungen in die Hauptstadt und die signifikante Unterstützung bei der Abwehr von König Stannis' Truppen das Reich stabilisieren konnte. Sansa Stark wurde von Margaery und ihrer Großmutter Olenna Tyrell zu einer Unterhaltung im Garten der Burg eingeladen, damit diese über ihre Erfahrungen mit Joffrey sprach. Sansa bezeichnete Joffrey hierbei als "Monster". Dadurch waren die Tyrells gewarnt Die Hochzeit Das Hochzeitsfrühstück Beim Hochzeitsfrühstück nimmt das Brautpaar Geschenke zahlreicher Lords und hoher Herren an. Tyrion schenkt seinem Neffen ein Buch, Die Leben der vier Könige über vier der Targaryen-Könige und Tywin ein Schwert aus valyrischem Stahl. Zunächst zeigt Joffrey sich höflich gegenüber seinem Onkel und meinte, dass ein König auch lesen müsse, was Tyrion verwundert. Dann jedoch demonstriert er seine "Schwertkünste", indem er das von Tyrion geschenkte Buch mit mehreren wilden Hieben zerfetzt. Die Hochzeitszeremonie Die Eheschließung findet in der Großen Septe von Baelor im Beisein von 700 Anwesenden der Lennister-Gefolgschaft und ihren Gästen statt. Das Festessen König Joffrey lässt als Höhepunkt der Hochzeitsfeierlichkeiten ein Schauspiel mit kleinwüchsigen Menschen veranstalten, die auf parodistische Art den Krieg der Fünf Könige nachstellen. Tyrion bittet den König daraufhin, sich von der Feier entfernen zu dürfen. Dieser jedoch fordert seinen Onkel auf, sich aufgrund seiner Zwergwüchsigkeit zu den Schaustellern zu gesellen, um seinen Beitrag zum Ausgang des Krieges darzustellen. Tyrion entgegnet dieser Aufforderung mit einer Anspielung darauf, dass Joffrey während der Schlacht am Schwarzwasser nicht an den Kämpfen beteiligt hat, sondern sich hinter seiner Garde versteckt hielt. Gekränkt von dieser offensichtlichen Beleidigung entleert Joffrey seinen Weinkelch auf Tyrions Haupt, befiehlt ihm zu bleiben und degradiert ihn zu seinem persönlichen Mundschenk. Der König lässt demonstrativ seinen Kelch fallen, tritt diesen unter den Tisch und fordert Tyrion auf, ihn aufzuheben, um den Zwerg zu erniedrigen. Nachdem Tyrion den Kelch mit Wein füllt, fordert Joffrey ihn dazu auf, sich vor seinem König niederzuknien. Tyrion verweigert ihm diese Geste jedoch beharrlich, woraufhin Joffrey wütend wird. Margaery entschärft die Konfliktsituation, indem sie den königlichen Hochzeitskuchen ankündigt. Joffrey schneidet mit seinem neuen Schwert den Hochzeitskuchen an. Beim Anschneiden des Kuchens tötet er einige Tauben, die im Kuchen versteckt waren und herausfliegen sollten. Daraufhin lässt er sich von seiner neuen Königin mit diesem füttern. Immer noch gekränkt von Tyrions Verhalten, fordert er diesen auf, ihm seinen Kelch zu reichen. Nach ein paar Schlucken Wein wird Joffrey von einem Hustenanfall befallen, der immer stärker wird. Der König fällt nach vorne hin nieder und erbricht sich, woraufhin seine Mutter Cersei sowie Jaime heranstürmen. Allen Besuchern wird klar, dass Joffrey vergiftet wurde. Während Joffrey um Atem ringt, Blut aus seiner Nase läuft und sich sein Gesicht verfärbt, zeigt er mit dem Finger auf Tyrion, der gerade den Weinkelch nach Gift untersucht, um ihn für die Vergiftung verantwortlich zu machen. Der König stirbt daraufhin in den Armen seiner Mutter Cersei, die der Königsgarde befiehlt, Tyrion festzunehmen. Folgen Durch den Tod von König Joffrey wird sein kleiner Bruder Tommen neuer König der Sieben Königslande. Da Tommen jedoch noch ein Kind ist, behält Cersei Lennister die Funktion der Königin-Regentin bei und übernimmt fortan die Regierungsgeschäfte. Tommens Großvater Tywin übernimmt derweil die Position des Mentors des Jungen und schult ihn in der Kunst des Regierens. Zudem ist jetzt geplant, Joffreys Witwe Margaery Tyrell mit Tommen zu verheiraten. Joffreys Mutter Cersei verfällt in tiefe Trauer. Um den Verlust ihres ältesten Sohnes zu verarbeiten, flüchtet sie sich in den Alkohol. Sie beschuldigt die Königsgarde (und damit ihren Bruder/Geliebten Jaime), den Tod des Königs nicht verhindert zu haben. Der Tod des Königs verstärkt die Risse in der Liebesbeziehung zwischen Cersei und Jaime. Da ihr Sohn Tommen das einzig verbliebene Kind in Königsmund ist (Myrcella wurde von Tyrion dem Haus Martell übergeben), ordnet sie besonderen Schutz für den designierten neuen König an. Tyrion Lennister gilt als mutmaßlicher Mörder und wird festgenommen. Er wird sich für seine vermeintliche Tat in einem Gerichtsprozess verantworten müssen. Seine Frau Sansa flieht mit Ser Dontos aus Königsmund und wird zu einer Galeere gelotst, auf der Petyr Baelish bereits auf sie wartet. Beide unternehmen eine Reise zum Grünen Tal, damit Petyr die Lady von Hohenehr, Lysa Arryn, heiratet. Die Täter Obwohl Tyrion Lennister und seine Frau Sansa für den Mord zur Verantwortung gezogen werden sollen, haben diese nichts damit zu tun. In der Serie ist der genaue Hergang nur zu erschließen, aber nicht direkt zu sehen. Später wird enthüllt, dass Petyr Baelish in Zusammenarbeit mit Olenna Tyrell den Mord begangen hat. Während Kleinfinger als Drahtzieher fungiert, führt Olenna den Mord aus. In Sansas Halskette, die ihr Ser Dontos schenkte, war in einem falschen Edelstein das Gift enthalten. Olenna entnimmt diesen Kristall aus Sansas Kette, während die Gäste durch die Präsentation des Hochzeitskuchens abgelenkt sind und fügt das Gift in Joffreys Becher. Im Buch wird von Zuschauern teilweise vermutet, die von Joffrey verspeiste Pastete sei vergiftet gewesen. Tatsächlich ist aufgrund diverser Details anzunehmen, dass der Mord nahezu ebenso wie in der Serie verlief. Anstelle der Halskette wird Sansas mit Edelsteinen geschmücktes silbernes Haarnetz zum Transport des Giftes genutzt. Olenna zupft auffällig – auffällig, wenn man weiß, dass man auf diese Stelle achten muss – daran herum. Der genaue Hergang wird an dieser Stelle nicht beschrieben. In den Büchern In der Saga Das Lied von Eis und Feuer wird die Hochzeit als "Joffreys Hochzeit" bezeichnet und erhielt nicht wie die Rote Hochzeit einen spezifischen Namen. Durch Farbe des Weines, der sich aufgrund des Gifts in den purpurnen Amethysten von Sansas Haarnetz von rot zu purpur verfärbte, wurde der Name "Purpurne Hochzeit" von den Fans eingeführt und so oft genutzt, dass selbst HBO und George R.R. Martin den Namen annahmen.WiC.net — GRRM teases "The Wedding of the Year" Die Hochzeit fand symbolisch am 300. Jahrestag der Landung von König Aegon des Eroberers in den Sieben Königslanden statt. Kleine Unterschiede zum Buch lassen sich feststellen, denn der Tod von Joffrey wurde von einer Hexe prophezeit, die Hochzeit findet in den Büchern auf dem Rotem Bergfried in den Hallen statt und Jaime befindet sich derweil noch nicht in Königsmund. Siehe auch * * Einzelnachweise en:Purple Wedding fr:Mariage Pourpre pl:Purpurowe Wesele pt-br:Casamento Roxo ru:Пурпурная свадьба Kategorie:Krieg der Fünf Könige Kategorie:Ereignisse